


Muerte sin miedo

by JupiterGoddess



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 黄金魂 | Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterGoddess/pseuds/JupiterGoddess
Summary: Loki es derrotado. Los Santos Dorados han cumplido su tarea y han regresado a la otra vida. Para Deathmask, que ya murió varias veces, no es una perspectiva que esté deseando. Ahora, sin embargo, tiene una luz a su lado que siempre se quedará con él.





	Muerte sin miedo

Se terminó. La pelea fue ganada. Deathmask se sintió tan aliviado como probablemente nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Loki fue vencido, Asgard y el mundo a salvo. Estaba entre sus compañeros, los otros once Santos de Oro, mientras se despedían de Lyfia, Hilda, Freya, Frodi y Sigmund. Y ya se les estaba acabando el tiempo, sus cuerpos comenzaban a desvanecerse. Esta nueva vida de ellos, después de todo, había sido otra vez solo tiempo prestado. Como esa vez, Hades había revivido varios Santos de Oro como Espectros, Deathmask siendo uno de ellos.

El canceriano escuchó las palabras que se intercambiaron. Luego vino una sorpresa, cuando la voz de Poseidón hizo eco en sus mentes. Increíble, el señor de los mares realmente les ofreció su ayuda para enviar sus armaduras a Elysium, para ayudar a Atenea y sus Santos de Bronce en su batalla contra Hades. Y eso después de que Poseidón había secuestrado a Atenea, casi matándola si los Santos de Bronce no habían asaltado su santuario submarino - después de lo cual el señor de los mares fue sellado por la diosa una vez más. Una vez pensaría que ahora tenía un gran rencor contra ella. Pero aquí estaba, ayudando a los santos de Atenea.

,Parece que la guerra contra el Hades ha traído algunos cambios sorprendentes', pensó el canceriano, recordando cómo los doce Santos de Oro habían unido su fuerza frente al Muro de las Lamentaciones. Algo que a nadie de ellos había pensado posible que sucediera. O su propio cambio de carácter después de conocer a Helena aquí en Asgard. ,No todos somos lo mismo que antes, eh... ni siquiera los dioses...'

Aiolos el Sagitario aceptó la oferta de Poseidón en nombre de todos ellos. Ahora había llegado el momento de la partida. Es hora de dejar el mundo a una nueva generación de Santos.

„Lyfia-san, nuestra partel está terminado. Es hora de decir adiós ", Mu de Aries explicó, llegando directo al punto como siempre.

Por supuesto, la recipiente de Odin no estaba del todo feliz.

„Lo dejo en tus manos", Mu le dijo a Aiolia antes de disolverse en polvo dorado.

En parejas, los Santos de Qro comenzaron a desaparecer.

„Vamos tambien", Shaka dijo.

„Si, vamos a seguir adelante", Dohko de Libra agregó antes de que los dos santos desaparecieran.

La despedida de Milo y Camus fue corta. Mientras se giraban y se alejaban, el Acuario dijo:

„Vamonos." Y su amigo respondió simplemente con un „sí". Luego se fueron también.

„Us too. Farewell", Aldebaran and Shura said as they went to the afterlife.

Luego fue el turno de Deathmask y Afrodita. Cuando el Santo del Cáncer se dio cuenta de eso, se frotó la cabeza en un repentino ataque de vacilación. Sabía que su tiempo había terminado. Él y los otros Santos de Oro estaban todos muertos, algunos durante mucho tiempo, otros desde el Muro de las Lamentaciones. El hecho era que ninguno de ellos pertenecía al mundo de los vivos. Y los recuerdos de sus muertes anteriores hicieron que Deathmask temiera un poco el regreso allí.

„Para ser honesto, quise disfrutar más de la ciudad."

Qué cosa tan estúpida para él decir. Pero era cierto. Bueno, tal vez no la ciudad en sí, sino uno de sus habitantes. Una que, desafortunadamente, ya estaba muerta también.

Un instante después, Afrodita lo agarró por el cuello. „Uno debe salir con gracia", dijo el Piscis mientras arrastraba a su amigo con él.

Se disolvieron. La máscara de la muerte tenía una extraña sensación de ingravidez, de nada. La oscuridad lo rodeaba. Su alma estaba en camino a su vida posterior. Extraño ... ¿por qué era que estaba más tranquilo esta vez? ¿Por qué no temía a la muerte tanto como antes?

La respuesta vino cuando una luz apareció de la nada. Una forma materializaba, y al cabo de unos segundos, la reconoció.

„T-Tu…"

Temblando, con lágrimas ardientes en sus ojos, extendió una mano. O su alma lo hizo, de todos modos, ya que ya no tenía cuerpo. Pero esas sensaciones no fueron una sorpresa.

La chica delante de él sonrió. „ Ojalá pudieras haber vivido más tiempo. Pero también me alegro de que finalmente estés aquí."

„Helena ... yo también te he extrañado mucho."

La morena ladeó la cabeza. „Hm, exacto. En el breve tiempo que nos conocimos, nunca me dijiste tu nombre. ¿Qué es?"

„Hoy me conocen como Deathmask. Pero mi verdadero nombre es otro." Y le dijo a ella. Ese nombre que había derramado hacía mucho tiempo, porque era el nombre de un niño débil. Un secreto que solo le había contado a un puñado de personas. Pero no tuvo reparos en decirle. Él sabía que con ella, su secreto estaba en buenas manos. Tanto en la vida como en la muerte.

Helena sonrio. „Tienes un nombre bonito. Pero Deathmask, eh... qué apropiado... ven ahora. Es hora de que vayamos a ese lugar."

Ella extendió los brazos. Y Deathmask lo siguió con demasiado gusto, entregándose a sí mismo en su abrazo. Y en sus brazos, volvió a la otra vida. Solo que esta vez, podría no ser una perspectiva tan terrible como antes. Bueno, en aquel entonces, probablemente había sido castigado con razón por los crímenes que había cometido en su vida.

Pero esta vez era diferente.

Con su luz a su lado, la eternidad podría convertirse en una bendición.


End file.
